


Glitter and Gold

by B_Rated



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Songfic, an almost was, not really a couple thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 15:30:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10947405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_Rated/pseuds/B_Rated
Summary: Pieces from lives of ANBU Kakashi and chunin Iruka.Songfic Glitter and Gold by Barns Courtney





	Glitter and Gold

_I am flesh and I am bone._

Soft puffs of sandy earth rolled out from under the pad of his black sandals across the desert.

_Rise up, ting ting, like glitter and gold._

His stride was even. Walking on. Past motionless bodies. Past hungry, desperate ground, drinking up the blood.

_I’ve got fire in my soul._

The katana in his hand rising. The weight of it like an extension of his arm. The only one left prepared for his attack.

_Rise up, ting ting, like glitter._

They were trembling on their feet. A kunai held out in desperation.

_Like glitter and gold._

His feet dissapeared into the breeze.

_Like glitter._

_Do you walk in the valley of kings?_

The ANBU guards walked shoulder to shoulder. Black cloaks swaying softly with every quiet step across the tiled floors.

_Do you walk in the shadow of men,_

The white and red robe leading them on. Being the beacon they follow through this life.

_Who sold their lives to a dream?_

The red and white masked faces watched the ground. One knee pressed to the cold floor the other folded in front of them. An armored arm across it. Their bodies knelt before their leader.

_Do you ponder the manner of things?_

The red of the sharingan stared at the ceiling above his pillow.

_In the dark_

The night outside his window was still.

_The dark, the dark, the dark._

He sat up and rolled off his bed. Refusing the red nightmares.

_I am flesh and I am bone._

The metal of kunai clashed in the wet trees. Rain falling, like music to the pad of leaves, soaking the ninja in the dim forest.

_Arise, ting ting, like glitter and gold._

Flashes of green moved into a sequence of attacks. Blue sandals splashing up thick mud.

_I’ve got fire in my soul._

He drew his weapon closer, stare hardening on his target.

_Rise up, ting ting, like glitter._

Metal struck against metal. Feet slid through the mud.

_Like glitter and gold._

His teammate fell into the fight, landing his attack.

_Like glitter._

_Do you walk in the meadow of spring?_

The tall grass slid over Iruka’s hands, smiling as they got closer to home.

_Do you talk to the animals?_

The ninken flew over Kakashi’s low attack, rushing into battle.

_Do you hold their lives from a string?_

They were his teammates and he was theirs. It was only a successful mission when they all arrived home together.

_Do you ponder the manner of things?_

Iruka tucked his hands behind his head looking up at the stars.

_In the dark._

He felt like a burden on his team.

_In the dark, the dark, the dark._

He rolled over in his sleeping bag. 

_I am flesh and I am bone._

His black sandals fell softly on the floor of the tower hall, rounding corners.

_[Our eyes,] ting ting, like glitter and gold._

His mismatched eyes hidden in the shadows of his mask. 

_I’ve got fire in my soul._

How much longer could he endure this?

_Rise up, ting ting, like glitter._

ANBU was weighing on him.

_I am flesh and I am bone._

His chunin vest reflected off windows as he past, ascending towards the Hokage’s office.

_[Our eyes,] ting ting, like glitter and gold._

The bodies moved across the narrow. Getting closer.

_I’ve got fire in my soul._

He couldn’t handle his rank.

_[Our eyes,] ting ting like glitter._

Their shoulders turned to pass one another. Dark eyes stared back into the dark void of the white and red mask.

_[Like glitter and gold.]_

Feet never paused. Carrying them on down the hall, echoing and fading until they were alone in their strides again.

FIN


End file.
